


Fire Away, Commander

by The_Sad_Palace



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Palace/pseuds/The_Sad_Palace
Summary: Helix manages to stop the Commandant from capturing Garth with a nice vial of bear sedative straight to the neck. Maybe he can get some information out of him? Maybe he gets his ass kidnapped instead. Who knows!
Relationships: OC/The Commandant(hinted)
Kudos: 3





	Fire Away, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, has a little bit of spoiler-y stuff for my main story if you're really interested lol.  
> Based on a prompt my friend gave me where Helix is very confused as to why things are working out so well. Oh, that's why. Just meant to be fun, kinda giggly read. Hopefully give you something to smile at in this real fun time. Hoping to do some more fun stuff, probably get ridiculous. I'm tired of being sad lmao. Anyway, enjoy!

Gasps and cries riddled the battlefield that Garth was pinned down in. Blade’s soldiers and Lucien’s army clashed violently and without remorse. He dropped to his knees, panting like a wild dog, holding his chest. His heart was thundering like a war horse galloping. He should have been positive he was ready to cast like this. 

It was taking everything out of him just to keep the men at bay, no less make any headway or frighten them into retreating. He looked up, watching with a fearful eye as the Commandant slashed down into a grunt. It severed his body in half, dropping him onto the ground like a couple sacks of shit. His shoulders hunched further, panic making it harder to catch the breath he desperately needed. It was so out of control that he knew he wouldn’t be able to cast safely again for an extended period.

“Your attempts are not going to stop me, Garth. Just give up, come with me! Lord Lucien has much to share with you after all this time.” Garth curled his fists, glaring up at him. Lucien was a long forgotten memory, and a bitter one. Once they may have been friends, but now Garth knew just what he wanted. He knew that the Commandant would be a problem. He always had insane prowess before surviving the will shards, but he surprised him every single time he met him again. How his power and presence seemed to grow each time he found him again. He was far faster and his defense was as strong as his offence. He was an unstoppable force, and Garth cursed his lack of casting in turn for his apothecary and scholarly skills. He was a hero, damn it! He should have been rounded. He should be able to handle this! The Commandant lifted his claymore up, placing it into the sheath on his side and approached Garth slowly. “Good, you are uninjured. Come, we must be go-” 

He whipped, guarding his face with his arm as a sword tried to dig in and frayed the Kevlar protecting him. He hissed, lunging forward and grasping the grunts face with his massive hand. His talons dug in sharply as he lit up like a transformer, crackling and showering bright currents everywhere as he struggled and grasped at his arm, howling in pain. The Commandant grunted as he was struck hard enough in the shoulder that he was forced into a forward roll. He stood, looking back at the five men that stood there. One of them dropped and tended to the one he had been frying. He turned his attention to the others. None of them looked as though they could deliver a punch like that. He shifted forward, pulling his sword again. He cracked his claymore into the sword of his first victim and knocked it right out of his hands. He shifted his grip and struck upwards, goring through his neck with the other side of the massive sword. His head cracked into the ground as his body dropped, blood rushing out of the stump his throat was. He smashed his fist off another man’s jaw and dropped him like a fly, kicking out into the thirds stomach and chopping down with his claymore. 

He folded like origami, blood drenching the ground. He flicked his hand, throwing the fourth violently into a tree and cracked him into a slumped mess. He sighed, turning to look down and glared at Garth- Where was that other man? He looked up, realizing his men were either whinging on the ground from injuries, or they were dead. All of them. In the time that it took him to slaughter four. He looked around, then back down to Garth who was grinning now. He stepped toward him as his shoulders squared and his expression became far more predatory. 

“I am not impressed by the men-” He grunted again as someone jumped up his back and grasped his shoulder. Pain exploded in his skull as he was hit on a shard with the force of a freight train. It rang inside his head like a chime. It was almost enough to make him drop to his knees.

“Put him down, Helix!” He choked as he felt someone jam a needle into his neck and inject him with something. He threw his head and shoulder back, tossing the man off his shoulder. He hissed and carried on, turning on the person who dared strike the shards on his head. His snarling ceased as he looked upon the boy that had tricked him. He stood, pulling his gun and aiming at him. He was no longer blinded by the fight, and he stared at him in wonder. The boy had wide, bright eyes full of concern and fear. His body was square and clearly ready to continue the fight, ready to shoot him. Anxiety made his chest rise and fall quickly, his gun had a tiny shake to it, and yet here he was, facing the Commandant all alone. 

Such a brave boy. His pretty platinum hair stood out against the dusk, framing his cute, pale face. Those lively eyes were a beautiful forest green, with a break in the right one, just like Jasmine’s. Bright, icy blue took up the underside of that eye. He watched him step back as he dragged his foot forward. 

He stepped forward again, trying to lift his sword. It clattered to the ground, and he raised his hand weakly, reaching for him. He crashed to a knee, cursing himself. Sedatives, and they were taking hold fast. So be it. He would have the boy before he would take Garth. It was clear that Garth was no challenge to him. But the boy- 

He looked up at him again, watching his visage swim and wondered if he was truly there. He reached again, but his body gave out and he cracked onto the ground, face first. Dust plumed around him from the force as he smiled weakly. For the first time in what felt like eons he was giddy with the hand that life had dealt him. He could hear him quickly pass his body and hurry to Garth. He heard him utter his name again. 

“Helix, are you-” He fell to the drugs influences shortly after, plans rushing through his tired mind.

~_~_

Helix jogged into the cell block, a massive prison that Helix had begged Blade to create instead of simply slaughtering the men that they captured. It was Helix’s attempt at trying to reintegrate them with society. He passed cells with waves and polite hellos, looking up at Ross once he got to him. He was the warden of the prison, formerly a Spire officer. 

“Hey, you needed me?” He sighed heavily, shaking his head and looking down at Helix like he was so lost.

“I don’t know what to do with the Commandant, Helix. Someone is in there right now, trying to get him to talk and he won’t have it. Helix, he’s a huge problem. And I mean huge. I'm telling you, we need to get rid of him. He'll never turn.” 

“Well, for one he’s still in an interrogation cell, he’s not in a holding cell.” 

“Helix, we can’t move him. He’s too dangerous.” Helix narrowed his eyes,

“Sedate him again, then.” Helix offered, did he really not think of that? “When has he eaten last?”

“He hasn’t.” 

“W-What?!” Helix barked, “You’re kidding me, this isn’t how we do things, Ross!” 

“Well, he rejected what we offered him the first day and Blade told me to hold food and water-”

“Water, too?! You’re killing him! He’s not going to work with you if you hurt him while he’s chained down!” Ross sighed. “He needs to eat and drink immediately. I’m glad you didn’t try to sedate him.” 

“You know I’m doing what Blade ordered.” Helix shut his eyes, shaking his head. “He’s a bastard, Helix. He broke someone’s arm while still in those chains. He’s not anything to be… moved. He’s a monster. Always has been, always will be.” Helix recoiled a little, but let Ross have his feelings. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy on anyone, even him. The Commandant was terrifying, but he just didn’t expect full horror to set in on only the third day. 

“Did he escape the chains?” He tried. 

“No. Steven was trying to rough him up and he just… Shifted closer and broke his arm.” Helix looked down, unsure of what to do. He knew the Commandant would be an ‘issue’ but this seemed inhuman and unfair. He would try and break someone’s arm too, under all these circumstances. “Otherwise, we go in and get nothing but an occasional insult or hiss. He’s unbreakable. He’s not worth anything.” 

“He’s not giving us information. But, he might just be a bargaining chip. I don’t know yet. I will have to talk to Blade about it.” Ross looked at Helix suddenly.

“Why don’t you try talking to him? You tend to have that effect on people. You help people cool off.” Helix shifted. “He’s been sitting there for three days, Helix. I don’t mean to pressure you, but you’re the one that wants him alive.”

“Alright, I will. Someone has to move him.” He replied with conviction. 

“Helix-” Concern and a huge wave of it. Helix knew what he was getting into. 

“I’ll just sedate him again and then we can move him. If Blade wants to kill him, that’s on him.” Ross nodded. 

“Yeah, fair enough.” Helix turned, jogging over to the small infirmary. 

“Hey, Helix.” Was the general call from most men, including captive ones. They knew Helix didn’t plan on hurting them, so they tended to like him. Knew that he wanted only the best for them. 

“Hi boys.” Helix hummed. He slapped his hand onto the medic’s desk jokingly. “Sedatives. Enough to put down a horse, please.” 

“Oh, you’re going to try and sedate and move the big guy.” Jory stated. He put a vial upside down and drew out a pretty hefty amount of clear liquid. He handed the syringe over to Helix with a smile.

“Going to try. Jory, if I jab this into his hand as a last resort, what will happen?” 

“You’d have to hit a vein in his hand. And just so you know, that will likely result in a lot of blood if it’s vertical. You want the vial to be parallel to the hand. You’re likely not going to get the result you want unless he willingly lets you inject it into his vein on his hand.” Helix nodded. 

“Thanks, Jory, you’re a lifesaver.” He turned, waving at all the guys. “Try and behave.”

“I try to be, Helix. See ya’ later.”

“Ack.” One of the wounded men called.

“I guess.” Another whined. He smiled softly, walking back up into the cell block and into heavy containment. The closer he got the harder his heart began to race, skipping quite often. He swallowed, trying to work his throat clear as he rubbed off the beading sweat on his face. He exhaled deeply to get rid of his anxiety, or try to. He picked up a bottle of water on his way passed and made his way down the long hall. He pressed his hand onto the lock for the heavy door. 

“Helix.” He glanced over at the guard that was whispering to him. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Helix shrugged. 

“I really should.” The guard sighed, shaking his head.

“Alright, that’s your choice.” He inhaled, unlocking the door and stepping in. He refused to show the Commandant his back so he was glad that the guard shut it after him. He watched the Commandant lift his head, his expression one of malice. But it changed almost instantly. Upon seeing him it relaxed into a passive one, and his head tipped ever so slightly to the left. 

“What a surprise, I was wondering if you would come to see me. Hello, little one.” Helix shot him as strong a look as he could, immediately off put by the pet name. 

“My name is Commander-” 

“Helix, yes?” A sharp shiver ran up his spine as Helix fought turning around and straight leaving. He furrowed a brow and with a childish expression, hissed. 

“No!” He fumbled. “Well… Yes, but you  **will** refer to me as Commander Stayer.” Helix crossed his arms, looking a little more confident with that. He placed down the bottle of water, refolding his arms in an awkward moment of remembering he had it. 

“Of course, Commander Stayer. What may I do for you?” The Commandant laced his hands together, leaning on his elbows. The chains jingled softly, and teemed in the low light. Helix looked up at the light that was off, narrowing his eyes. He flicked the light switch back on and looked back to the Commandant. He was even cooler looking than the game entailed. And with him in chains that a troll couldn’t break, laced with counter-will lining, he looked even cooler. Though Helix didn’t feel fully safe, he definitely thought that he could perhaps get somewhere with him. He was good at this. He was good at trying to help people. The Commandant was waiting for him to speak quietly… Politely? 

“First I would like to apologize. I do not like the treatment you have received. You shouldn’t be kept in the dark with only a chair and no food or water.” Helix tried a small smile. “Can I do anything to help you feel more comfortable?”

“I rejected them so it is not any fault of yours. And no, Commander, I am fine how I am.” 

“That doesn’t matter. It should be presented to you anyway, every single time anyone has a meal.” Helix replied, crossing his arms. “If you want to do that to yourself then fine, but my men-” Helix paused, thinking about how Blade ran this place even though it was his idea. “That isn’t how I would do things.” 

“It seems you and Blade have different ideals.” Helix wanted to laugh. If it was anyone else, he would. 

“I’m sure that you and Lucien have different thoughts on things.” Helix tried to be cordial and kind. Tried to make him see that maybe they weren’t so bad. That they were all similar. 

“Not often, and not as severe as this.” Helix made a small face that probably read ‘Ah, shit.’ He corrected it quickly, smiling down at the Commandant as he tried to skip over what he said. 

"Do you want some time to drink, I’ll leave you-”

“No, please. I am at your whim.” Helix really wished this man would take care of himself, he wouldn’t get a clean injection if he was dehydrated as he seemed to be. 

“Would you be willing to be moved peacefully?” He decided to ask before he got too excited about this.

“If I feel I can get away, then I will try.” Helix glanced away, then to him looking at him. Where… I can’t get too close, he snapped someone’s arm. I’m going to have to get him talking. 

“Well, I think the problem is you think that and you get shot.” Helix replied, softly. “I would like to avoid the shooting.” 

“I might surprise you, Commander.” Helix laughed nervously. 

“Nope, I think I understand you’re incredibly dangerous.” He shifted, crossing one arm over his chest, “You would do us all a disservice if you died.” 

“I agree. And that is also why I am not concerned with my health.” He recoiled, eyes wide. Wow, that’s like how I think, jeeze. Helix thought for a moment. 

“Do you even want to be moved?” 

“No. I have no need for anything else.” He shifted from foot to foot, narrowing his eyes. He hated this, he never wanted someone to slowly kill themselves like this because of him. This felt sick.

“Would you have it if I were to ask you some questions? Or am I wasting my time?” 

“That would depend on the questions, Commander Stayer. Let me hear them.” Helix watched him closely, wondering what he was getting out of this. He was nothing but nice to Helix, so why was he so dreadful to anyone else that tried to help or speak to him? Something wasn’t right here, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it was. 

“Lucien plans for the annihilation of Albion, doesn’t he?” Helix tried, that was what Blade said all the time. 

“Absolutely not.” The Commandant replied swiftly. He shifted, kicking his legs out under the table as he leaned back in the chair. His legs crossed, motioning to the side with his hand. “He wishes to bring about a golden age, one where death and torture are a long off thought. Who ever told you this is a fool. Lucien wants his family back, not for them to be unattainable.” That makes much more sense than what Blade claimed all the time. But the Spire didn’t make sense to him. 

“Then why use the Spire? It seems like he could do so much more, so much faster on the mainland. Not focusing on some magic toy. He had the money, notoriety.” 

“That magic toy would surprise you with its capability, Commander Stayer.” The Commandant tipped his head at him. “And for lack of a better way to say it, Lucien thought that this was the right path. Especially after what happened with Rose and Sparrow. He did not want to have their lives in vain. It forced his hand.” 

“He’s only continued to slaughter, I don’t feel bad for him.” Helix replied sharply. Too much Blade in him for this conversation. He shouldn’t have tried it. “He’s made his choice many times over.” 

“Perhaps he has. So have you.” Helix refused to allow that statement to affect him. “It is a shame that you allow Blade to strangle you the way he does.” Helix snapped a glare at the bigger man. His voice caught a cutting edge that he hadn’t had this entire time.

“You know nothing about Blade and I.” No one does. 

“And I could say the same to you and your opinions on Lucien.” It was gentle, not aggressive, just simply his thought. 

“I apologize, I try my best to be fair. I just saw what it did to Blade and I guess I am angry at Lucien.” Helix admitted. 

“And what is fair, Commander Stayer?” 

“Commandant.” Helix hissed, sharp again. “Off track. Maybe next time you and I can get into an intellectual battle.” The Commandant nodded, finding it agreeable it seemed. 

“Very well, continue as you please.” He stretched, shifting and sitting forward again with his hands crossed. Helix tried to relax, feeling rather rancid about this whole thing. If Lucien did that to Blade and Rose, why was this any better.  _ What was fair _ ? 

“What are  _ your _ plans, Commandant? Why did you join Lucien?” 

“I simply am, Commander Stayer. I am.” 

“Don’t you have any desires?” 

“I do, indeed.” Helix tipped his head a little, interested to say the least. He always wondered about the Commandant, he was such a mystery in the game. 

“But they are also Lucien’s, so you don’t really have… separate ones?” Helix tried to reason what his thoughts were.

“Very few, but they are just as strong if not more so. I know what I want and I know I will get it, so I am not much concerned with barking about it.” Something told him that wasn’t a lie. The Commandant was not trivial, and his thoughts were just as if not more complex than most of the men he had met in Albion. This man was brilliant and he was strong as hell. He was dangerous. A professional killer, among many other things.

“And do you both know who the third is?” Helix probed. 

“No, not for sure. But I do have an inkling.” Helix looked away for a moment, before going to ask something else. “It is you, little one.” Helix flinched back, face scrunching. “Commander Stayer, rather.” He was surprised with how quickly and sincerely he fixed his mistake. Helix crossed his arms again, shaking his head. 

“It’s not.” He tried to assure him.

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh-huh.” He shifted, shaking his head as he looked at the Commandant oddly. “I’ve even walked over those raised things with the sigils on them.” 

“I find that very interesting, are you sure?” He looked at Helix, sending a chill up his spine with how he raked his eyes over him. 

“Yes.” 

“And nothing happened? No color?” 

“Not a thing, Commandant.” Helix even looked him in the eye. It was true. Besides, Reaver was the third. 

"Hm.” He shifted again, rolling his shoulder and cracked his neck. The pop was satisfying and Helix wondered how good it must have felt. “It was quite an impressive feat to capture me. Garth was not even close to even threatening me. In fact, I was just about to collect him. Your gun work against my men was astounding and you managed to drug me and not slaughter me. I am ever so amazed by you. So, it leaves me very confused when you tell me you are not a hero. You are not lying to me, are you?” Helix stepped back, his expression all surprise. Quickly though, he was glaring down at him with a bright defiance. He puffed up and stepped up fully to the other side of the table like a cute little kitten ready to pounce on a full grown tiger. His fingers pressed against the metal surface and he leaned over him just slightly.

“How dare you accuse me of lying!” Helix barked. “I ask the questions here!” He was almost tempted to lean further over and slap the shit out of him. His eyes arched upward into a smile. His stone expression softened by the almost sweet look that seemed genuine. Crows feet lined his eyes handsomely and he softly replied;

“Of course, Commander Stayer, fire away.” Like a gentleman would. He sighed, leaning back and with disdain he grumbled,

“You are something, Commandant.” In the tongue that Kartheus and Giles had taught him. Auroran.

“Oh, am I?” Helix jolted in surprise, looking down at him with wide eyes and a sharp blush. 

“R-Right, Lucien’s a language expert, I should have expected that.” Helix tried to wave it off.

“Lucien knows nothing of Auroran culture or language.”

“Why do you?” Helix prodded. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” The Commandant parried. 

“My adopted father.” Helix was unable to keep the smile at bay. “He was a knight of Aurora and her people.” 

“Ah? Was he?” The Commandant hummed. “I was as well.” 

“So you are Auroran?” This might be my ticket! 

“No, I joined the war willingly, Commander Stayer. I came back after that, a changed man, of course. I wished to make a change to the world that I grew to hate. And so it is.” Helix nodded, looking at the ceiling for a moment. He could empathize with that to an uncomfortable degree. 

“The war… War… You are over 47 then, at the very least.” Helix hummed, numbers flying all over the place as he connected them to each other.

“And is there something wrong with that?” He asked, it sounded like he was joking but Helix couldn’t help being very embarrassed about it. 

“No! No!” He squeaked. “Just… talking.” 

“And you must be about twenty to be around Blade’s age.” 

“Y-yes.” Helix confirmed, nodding. “Lucien is… He’s younger than you.” 

“Indeed, he is.” Helix glanced away as a guard hit the door once. 

“Stayer, Blade is on his way.” 

“Alright, thank you.” He watched him march away. If he couldn’t get him to cooperate he would die. But… He was trying, this wasn’t his fault. “You do realize what will happen when Blade gets here, if you won’t move or cooperate, right?” The Commandant cast him a bit of a smile. 

“It matters not, with his arrival approaching, the charade is up.” Helix tipped his head slightly, jumping back with wide, frightened eyes as the Commandant grasped the chain and shatter it like it was glass. The shards of the metal rang onto the ground under his feet. Helix watched them shimmer and dance across the floor. Uh. He looked up at the Commandant who grinned.

“Let’s not!” Helix tried, as he reached for the other one. A nervous smile crossed his face. “I-” He was unsure if that really happened. Hammer shouldn’t be able to get out of these! Why was he? Helix backed up into the wall as he tipped his head and shattered the second one just as easily while _ staring him right in the eye. _ He wanted to scream but he hoped that perhaps the door would slow him down. All he could do now was try and sedate him. Helix watched as he stood to his full height and stretch. He grunted, snapping his neck again and locked his gaze on the smaller man. 

“You are coming with me, little one.” I don’t like that!

“Um.” Helix squeaked. “No?” Helix tried. The Commandant smiled, trying to round the table. Helix jogged to the other side. Really? Really, Stayer? You call yourself a commander and you’re playing this game? With the COMMANDANT?

“Oh, yes, you are.” 

“N-no thanks!” Helix tried, jogging around the table again as he tried to catch him. 

“I have been well behaved this entire time, Helix. You cannot return the favor and come with me for a few days?” Helix felt sweat drip down his throat, his body shaking slightly.

“I don’t think it will be a few days, I really-” Helix jumped and backed into the wall nervously as the Commandant swatted the table aside. 

“I would love to play games with you, Helix, but right now is not the time. Come here.” Helix flinched down as he stepped over him fully. Helix whined as he picked him up, his arm spanning around his waist as his one armpit was over his shoulder. Helix looked to the door, hoping that it would give them some time- Helix gasped as he grounded himself and modified his foot with will. The door snapped right off the hinges and clattered to the ground loudly. 

“P-please d-don’t.” Helix sputtered out. He could see the Commandant glance down at him, before shifting.

“Apologies, Helix. I cannot just let you go.’ The Commandant stepped out, looking up the long hallway. 

“H-how are you so strong, you haven’t ate!”

“Yes, I have. You just did not know it. And that was just the way I wished it to be.” Helix glanced down at him, realizing that he was wearing his jacket again. They had taken it from him- He had been waiting for Helix to come into that cell! How had he not noticed the jacket on him!? If he paid attention and not panicked! Helix tensed, “Do not try and fight me, Helix. You will not get away from me.” Helix took the chance, trying to inject him in the neck again. He caught his hand, his dwarfing Helix’s. His skin was frozen and rough. He was gentle, but Helix could feel what he could do if he wanted. He smiled weakly…

“Um, doctor’s orders?” Helix squeaked. He shook it from Helix’s hand, leaning closer as Helix shrunk down with a tiny whimper.

“Do not misbehave, Helix. I do not mind punishing those I like. In fact, I quite enjoy it.” Helix turned red, quietly panicking. He really hoped he didn't mean what he thought he meant. The Commandant launched into a sprint down the hall. Helix clung to his shoulder, shocked with how brutally fast he was. The Commandant smashed his shoulder into one of the unsuspecting guards and sent him flying, crashing out of the exit for the prison. The Commandant savagely clawed someone in the face that tried to aim at him. 

“Hold your fire! He has Helix!” Someone barked. The Commandant threw his hand out and force push cracked everyone away from them at least twenty feet. He took off in another sprint, monsterian in how high his endurance was for how hard he was pushing himself. Helix shivered, calling to him.

“How did you break those shackles? I tried them on the first hero!” 

“The shackles are impeccable but anything with joints can be whittled down with nothing but time and a little metal.” Helix shook his head weakly, looking back at the dulling fortress. 

“I thought I did good."

"You did." Helix looked surprised. "More questions, Commander?"

**Author's Note:**

> Helix, while sadly running around the table. "Let's not."  
> The Commandant, to that tune, you know the one, "How 'bout I do, anyway?"  
> Whack, poor Helix. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
